


Scars Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Ashton Irwin Imagines/Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Scars Soulmate!AU

The night before your school dance you decided to try curling your hair. There was nothing you wanted less than to show up looking like you did every other day. You had never done it on your own though, so you knew this was going to be difficult. You sprayed a bit of heat protection product on your hair and started curling. After a few seconds, you started to unravel the curl, as you were doing so, you got a text and jumped a bit. When you did that, the curling iron slipped from your hand and burnt your thigh. You ran to the bathroom and put cool water on it, but you knew it was going to leave a scar. 

Ashton woke up Saturday morning and went to the restroom. As he was going, he noticed a mark on his thigh. He thought about it for a moment, but didn’t remember hurting himself at any point. He assumed you had probably done something clumsy and just moved on with it. When he went to band practice that night he started drumming harder than he knew he could. Soon parts of his fingers were bleeding, and he just thought they would heal as usual. Two weeks later, you noticed something on your finger, and then you looked closer and saw that it was a scar. How does someone even scar their finger? You had never heard of that happening. You thought maybe your soulmate was a fighter of some sort, but that still wouldn’t make sense with the placement of the scar. 

Months later, Ashton was rushed to the hospital for surgery. He was left with a few scars on his abdomen, and as a result, so were you. When you got up the morning after Ashton’s surgery, you felt completely fine. When you went to change though, you noticed the scars on your stomach. You started to look up types of surgery that would leave those scars, and you were left with a few options, but you didn’t bother looking any further. It’s not like anyone just walked around with their belly buttons out, unless they had a reason to. 

That summer, your friend invited you to go to the beach. You were a bit self conscious, so you wore a t-shirt over your bathing suit. When you showed up at the beach, you saw your friends over by a group of people.

“What’s going on?”

She turned to you excitedly, “Ashton Irwin is here!”

You hadn’t listened to much 5SOS but you were still excited, “Oh, cool! Maybe we can get a picture or something.”

After a few minutes you made your way to Ashton, and asked for a picture. He happily obliged and held your phone out for a selfie. You saw the scar on the side of his finger, and couldn’t help but think about how it looked like yours. You turned to him and peered, not realizing how weird that might seem.

Ashton looked over at you confused, “Something wrong?”

You, forgetting that subtlety existed, blurted out, “Do you have a scar on your right thigh?”

“Uh…yeah, how did you know that?”

Now you were sure, so you pulled up your shirt to reveal your scar and smiled, “Belly button buddies.”

Ashton smiled and grabbed your hand, “No way.”

As soon as he saw the scar on your finger, he knew it was you. You hugged him and he held you, still ecstatic that this was even happening. You didn’t even notice the people around you snapping pictures, you were just happy that you found your clumsy soulmate.

 


End file.
